


Thanks for the Memories

by Sinfully_Lustful_Darling



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Letters, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfully_Lustful_Darling/pseuds/Sinfully_Lustful_Darling
Summary: They say absence makes the heart grow fonder…sometimes it makes one feel nostalgic.





	Thanks for the Memories

Tom had been off filming for a few months, the schedule was tight and finding time for us to talk to one another was limited. It was hard for him being away, but it was just as difficult if not harder on the children and I. The kids understood that Daddy went different places for his work and was gone for a long periods of time, but it still didn’t stop the void that lingered until he walked back through the door.

I sat down to check my email after a particularly trying day and smiled when I saw one from Tom titled  _Missing You._  I clicked to open it and reading his words immediately brought a smile to my face.

_My Love,_

_I sit here in my hotel room unable to sleep, missing you and the children immensely. I know it will not be long before we are reunited but this time alone has me thinking back on certain times in our little life we have built together, like the first time we met. You sitting in the chair in the bookstore, your legs hanging over the arm, your head propped up on your other hand as your eyes scanned the words. I remember how I felt when I first saw you, the look of concentration on your face as you absorbed the text struck me funny and I couldn’t help but chuckle. The glare I received when you realized that chuckle was directed at you…that was the first time in years that a look caused me to blush, that’s when I knew I had to find a way to speak to that beautiful, scowling woman. I can’t bear to think what my life would have been like if I hadn’t taken the first step._

_Then my mind drifts to our first date, after many failed attempts due to scheduling conflicts we finally were able to get together. I took you to one of my favorite restaurants, that was the time I figured out that watching you do anything whether it be eating or doing the dishes, I would always find it simply amazing. We shared our first kiss that night as well. I was trying to be as gentlemanly as possible, leaning in to kiss your cheek when you ran your hand through my hair and pressed your lips against mine. It was quick and chaste for a hot second, then I took the lead and went in for another. The moan that escaped your lips…well you remember my reaction…damn uncomfortable ride back to my flat._

_I was nervous as a school boy asking his crush on a date the night I decided to propose. I was praying that you would say yes. We had dinner, went to a movie, then walked down the beach. The way you held my hand, biting your lip nervously as I pulled you over to the water, when you screamed loudly because the water was so cold on your feet, I couldn’t help but laugh. The look on your face when I went down on one knee is one I will never forget. First, it was questioning, then you could see the realization start in your eyes then travel down to your mouth gaping open and a hand covering it as you started to cry. When I asked the question and slipped the ring on your finger was what I thought of as the happiest day of my life…I was sorely mistaken._

_The birth of our son, James Thomas, the day I held him in my arms and felt my heart swell with pride at being a Father; That was the happiest day of my life. From the first moment you told me you were pregnant, watching your body change, watching him grow in ultrasound pictures and then finally being able to physically touch him. I never knew what unconditional love felt like until J.T. looked into my eyes that day, so tiny, so innocent and so fragile. Knowing that you and I created this small being…I still to this day have no words._

_Watching J.T. grow and learn, his inquisitiveness, his impish joy at everything (sound familiar?) and seeing how much like me he really is still astonishes me. Then on my 30_ _th_ _birthday when you had me open just one last present when we were laying in bed and I found a positive pregnancy test, you rendered me speechless. All I remember doing that night is hugging you and taking advantage of J.T. being at Mum’s and making love until the sun came up._

_When Patricia was born, looking just like you, I beamed. I knew immediately she would become Daddy’s Little Girl the moment I looked into her eyes. Seeing her and J.T. together, you can see how much he adores his sister and would do anything for her, he will protect her with all his heart and that makes me smile._

_I believe the reason I am writing all this is because I want to thank you. Thank you for making these memories that I can cherish for the rest of my life and I cannot wait to make new ones with you. I love you, my darling and I will see you soon._

_Love,_

_Tom_

I closed my laptop, sniffing when I felt the tears streaming down my face. I had no idea when I had started crying. I looked over at the picture framed on the desk that we had taken a few months ago, an updated family photo. I ran my finger over Tom’s face, sighing when I suddenly felt hands touch my shoulders. I turned in the chair and saw Tom standing behind me, smiling widely. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him as he carried me up to our bedroom, laying me down into the mattress as he curled up against my side. He started by kissing my forehead and making his way down to the tip of my toes. He crawled back up my body, cupping my face in his hands and capturing his lips with mine as the clock chimed Midnight.

“Happy Anniversary, my love.”


End file.
